Customstuff 2 Suggestions
This page is for Customstuff 2 suggestions. Those suggestions can be features like a new function or something like reading files from a zip archive. Just add them to the Pending section down below and I (CubeX2) will move them to the approved section if the suggeestion was approved or to the denied section otherwise. If you're adding a suggestion, please add it like this: A title for your suggestion (Your name on minecraft forums) A description for your suggestion. Try to explain as detailed as possible. Approved Textures in Mod Files Zip? (PsychoSupreme) On the progress page it says that mod can be read from the .zip file, but also points out that textures aren't. I would really appreciate it if textures could be read from the same folder as the mod files so that everything could be stored and read from a single location. This would be very convenient both for development, and for people downloading and using the file set. CubeX2: Implemented Denied Pending Mob Creation? (Maloonkey) I would like to see some sort of Mob AI. Like for example: "ADD BOX 100" And textures for the sides of the box and then you must enter the X,Y,Z coords for the box area. and a Screen showing where exactly the boxes are and how the mob looks like with the textures. "HEALTH POINTS 0-100" "DAMAGE 0-100" "PASSIVE Yes/No AGGRESIVE Yes/No PASSIVE-AGGRESIVE Yes/No" "SPEED 0-100" "TEXTURE FOR BOX1 FRONT Selection Window". These are just an example of what it might have if made. Good idea? Per-World Loading Configuration? (PsychoSupreme) Since the new version of CS is going to have config files, I think there should be a config file for each world (stored in that world's folder) that defines which sets of files (which zip files or folders) it will load in the world. I would particularly enjoy it if it could be set from the options menu. When starting a new world, it would take a version set from the main screen options menu. Once a world is created, you could add new sets (or remove them, though that might be dangerous) from the options menu while in the game. This would prevent an existing world from being accidentally interfered with by experimental stuff, and also allow people to keep vanilla worlds vanilla without changing jars. It would also allow people to keep sets that they use on a server handy, without having those things appear in their single player worlds. Custom Projectiles And/Or Entities? (Axedas123) Something I would like to see implemented in CS2 is the ability to create custom projectiles such as arrows, bullets or thrown weapons. Also being able to create custom entities like the Dragon Egg or the Ender Crystals. I think this would allow much more features to be implemented into our mods. Flexible size GUIs (PsychoSupreme) Will you allow people to define the size of fields for GUIs? For example, on a furnace, allow people to define how many 'fuel' slots there are by setting the position x and y, but also the number of slots x and y. You could create a furnace that has ten slots for fuel in a 5x2 (or 2x5) arrangement. The container would draw from, or add to, the top left slot first, proceding in the same order a chest is added to when shift+clicking from inventory. Same with the output slot: having a furnace with four inputs and four outputs would allow four times the items to be smelted in a single furnace, either one stack at a time or all at once with the same number of fuel slots. Again, this would be user-defined to allow for greater control, variation, and customization. Drinks and Buckets (Craftineer/DanTheMan) I know we can make these, but I would like it to be easier to create the Bucket. For example, the type value of the item will be "bucket". As for the bottle, all you need to add is the same animation as food, except no particles and the slurping sound.